1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case or compartment containing a re-writeable computer data storage medium, such as a flash memory, and provided with an anti-magnetic and/or anti-electrostatic protection, said case being able to be fixed in a box or a technical cabinet and in particular a box or an electrical cabinet, in order to store technical information pertaining to the installation served by said technical cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
The persons who intervene in the technical boxes or technical cabinets (these two terms being used here indifferently) in order to repair, fix or modify the components and equipment present in this technical box or technical cabinet or in the installation served by the technical cabinet must have available the required technical information pertaining to the equipment of the cabinet, the components used and their arrangement, and must also have diagrams that describe the technical installation served by said cabinet, so that this intervention can be carried out effectively and rapidly and in accordance with the applicable technical standards, and in good conditions of safety. In the case of electrical cabinets or distribution cabinets, this technical information includes in particular the electrical diagrams of the circuits served by said cabinet, and the exact description of the electronic and electro-technical components: contactors, circuit breakers, differential circuit breakers, fuse carriers, fuses, load-shedding devices etc. With gas installations, this information pertains to the identification of the conduits, their flow, their pressure, the nature and purity of the gases etc.
According to prior art, this technical information, for example the electrical diagrams or mounting diagrams, typically has the form of documents on a paper medium, which can be written, drawn or printed, on separate or bound sheets, and for installations of substantial complexity, in the form of technical manuals. All of these documents as a whole are herein referred to as the “technical documentation”. This technical documentation can include one or several fascicles, notebooks, binders or manuals. It is usually stored in a steel sheet or plastic compartment which is arranged on the inside of the door of said cabinet. Such a device is described for example in patent application DE 2 503 527 (Rittal Werke). Documents comprising a low number of sheets can also be positioned in a transparent plastic pouch fixed to the inside of the door or to another appropriate location inside or outside of the technical cabinet.
It is important that this technical documentation remain available and legible throughout the entire duration of use of said installation, as it is difficult, long and dangerous to intervene on an installation of which the diagram and the technical description of the components are not known. Even if a copy of this technical documentation does exist somewhere, with the original installer or with the owner of the building where the installation is located, the immediate availability of the technical documentation in the technical cabinet itself, or in the vicinity of the latter is indispensable, and this not only for emergency interventions.
The loss of the technical documentation can have several causes: the installer intervening on the installation can forget to put it back in place, or a person not authorised to intervene in the cabinet can remove it, for any reason whatsoever. Moreover, even if the technical documentation is put back in place after consultation, its paper medium cannot be long-lasting: it can absorb humidity and dust, it can be eaten away by mice or insects, it can be dirtied or damaged when it is being consulted. Over the years and even decades, the technical documentation can as such become illegible.
This problem can be aggravated in the case of technical cabinets in an industrial environment, where the dust, gaseous emanations, humidity, differences in temperature, vibrations and other outside influences can result in an accelerated aging of the paper medium of the technical documentation. Moreover it is in an industrial environment where this technical documentation risks to be consulted more often than in a residential environment, and where the interventions on the technical installation served by the technical cabinet are particularly urgent.